$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 8x + 9$, $ CT = 91$, and $ CJ = 3x + 5$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 5} + {8x + 9} = {91}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 14 = {91}$ Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ 11x = 77$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 8({7}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 56 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 65}$